Mid Day
by xxedwardcullenxx30
Summary: Renesmee and Jacob have feelings for eachother but have no idea how close the other one is until someone lets it loose. Will they be able to be together or will Renesmee's parents be able to keep them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so heres the first chapter created my mee :) I hope you all enjoy it.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS. THEY ARE ALL CREATED MY STEPHENIE MEYER HERSELF. I JUST LIKE TO MAKE STORIES ABOUT THEM.**

It was an ordinary summer day when my life was turned around. I guess I really never had a normal life but this is when it started to take a big turn. I was sitting on the La Push beach just thinking about how it would be if my parents were not overprotective lowlife scums and had better things to do with their lives than to ruin my dreams. It made no sense to me. They lived their lives as teenagers and now they won't let me live mine. I guess my mom was a bit more understanding than my dad but she was still pretty hard on me. They have been working me extra hard for school. Of course they could do that because I was home schooled. They tried to make it so I could barely see Jake anymore. Of course I didn't tell them that I like him more than a brother but I think they are scared that it might happen. It already has. I am Renesmee Carlie Cullen daughter of Bella Cullen and Edward Cullen. I live in a family that is known because they stepped up to the Volturi, the leader of all vampires. I am half vampire and half human. I know right who ever thought that could happen? My mother and father do not particulary like the fact that my moms best friend imprinted on me when I was a baby. He is a wolf yes, and the imprint makes him have to be around me although i dont think he wants to be.

I couldn't even bring myself to tell Jake how I felt about him. Of course I thought about telling him twenty-four-seven. I felt a presence next to me and looked up to see Paul standing there looking at me with worry noticeable on his face. He extended his hand to me which I took. He pulled me into a hug and I silently let the tears streak down my cheeks.

"It's alright Boo. Everything will start to get better, I promise you." he assured me.

"How do you know that Paul? How do you know that everything won't just get worse?" I blabbed. "Maybe my best friend and brother will up and say that he doesn't want to be around me anymore. That all I do is annoy him?"

"Ness that's not going to happen. You're thinking way too far into it. Do you not notice that Jake can't spend 24 hours away from you? Guess what Nessie?" he asked forcing me to look at him.

"What if Jake thinks the same thing? Maybe he thinks that you're going to turn around and say that you never want to see him ever again and just walk out of his life? Maybe he's afraid of that and that's why he has not confessed to you the way he feels about you. He might think you're going to never want anything to do with him" he murmured. He had me baffled, for once in my life I had no idea what to say. What if Paul was right? What if he was wrong? "Exactly." Jared said and reached out his hand. I took it cautiously.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked stepping away slowly.

"Nessie, really you think I would do something to make you mad when you're upset?" well actually he had a point. Even though Paul can be the one in the pack that pulls pranks all the time he never upsets anyone when they're already upset.

"Where are we going then?" I asked him curiously.

"Were going to my house." he said with a sigh like he had to explain this too many times already.

"Why?" I asked following him down the small path that led to his house.

"I need to talk to you, and this is not a conversation that anyone needs to hear. My house is the only place that is out of hearing distance of where they are now." he explained matter-of-factly.

"Uh huh. I see. So this means that we are going to your house to talk about something that you don't want anyone else to know meaning the pack?" I made sure I had the story straight.

"Yes, that is exactly what that means." he admitted nodding his head.

"Wow. This ought to be good. So good that you're hiding it from the pack." I said laughing. Paul did not say a word he just kept walking until we were on his steps.

"Okay first thing is before we get inside is you have to promise me that when i tell you this you won't be mad. Second of all you look like a mess." he nervously laughed.

"I promise I won't be mad at you no matter what happens in there and yeah I bet I do. Tell me about it." I said sarcastically.

"Okay... ladies first." he held the door open for me. I walked inside looking at him the whole time. When I finally turned around I could not believe my eyes. Oh hell no! He did not just do this to me. I turned around to try to run out the door only to see that Paul had locked the door and was now blocking it. I turned around and yelled at myself for actually believing him.

**Okay so what did you think? Please review and tell me if you have any guesses as to what Renesmee just walked into**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so this is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long to update. My birthdays on Friday and I was making some big plans with friends... anyways I have some good places where this story is headed so it shouldnt take me so long to update next time. I hope you enjoy this chapter! R&R :)**

I sat there in shock not knowing what to do. This was not at all what I wanted to happen. Not at all the person I wanted to see. There Jake stood in front of me eyes rimmed I red... just like mine. I could tell that he didn't expect this either.

"What... What are you doing here?" he asked not even trying to hide his true feelings.

"Well Paul here thought it would be fun to apparently not tell me you were here..." I trailed off.

"Nessie what's wrong?" he asked wrapping me in his warm embrace probably noticing that my eyes were red as well.

"Umm... noting. I guess I should be asking you the same question." I said avoiding his eyes.

"I don't think it's the same reason that you're crying. Well I'm almost positive." He said now avoiding my eyes. It made no sense to me Jake was never embarrassed of nervous. Something was wrong with him.

"Okay I can't take this anymore! I mean damn why do you two have to be so stubborn why can you guys just not take the hint from each other? Just admit you're feelings for each other so we can all stop pretending that nothing's going on." Paul screamed pulling on his hair.

I stepped away from both of the boys and looked at Paul in shock. "What do you mean?" I asked looking between him and Jake. Jake just stared at me in amazement. I was so going to pay back Paul for humiliating me like this.

"Okay Jake do you love Nessie more than a sister?" he asked sounding frustrated. Jake just nodded his head still staring at me. "Nessie do you love Jake more than a brother?" he asked me this time.

I nodded my head yes. "Okay so what now?" Paul said as all of the pack walked in with big ass grins on their faces. I guess that means that they all hear everything that happened.

I slapped Paul on the head. "What I'm being serious you guys like each other so why don't you guys talk about it. Well give you guys some privacy if it will help. Come on guys lets go to Billy's." they all followed him out the door leaving me and Jake by ourselves.

"Nessie. I don't want it to stay like this." he confessed not meeting my eyes.

"Me either. Jake?" I asked. He looked down at me with such love and need that I couldn't help what I did next. I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him passionately. He kissed me back and it was the best thing I ever felt in my life. I felt like I was finally alive and I was no longer under my parents control.

Jake lightly licked my bottom lip and I eagerly opened up to him. Our tongues fought a battle that neither one of us won until a long time after. Jake pulled back after a while and looked at me shocked. "So what does this mean?" he asked quietly.

"To tell you the truth I could care less about what they want. But to make things easier I think it would be easier if we didn't tell them anything that happens."

"Wait so let me get this straight. You want to go out but behind your parents back?" he asked in disbelief. I nodded my head. "Wow Ness I've never seen you act so secretive... I like it." he whispered the last part.

"Exactly." I whispered trailing my hand up his bare chest.

"Okay we should get out of here before they know anything went on..." he said with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah we wouldn't want them to think that." I said as I took his hand and led him out the front door of the house.

"Ness?" Jake asked me lacing our fingers together as we walked.

"Yeah, Jake?" I asked smiling.

"How do you plan on having this whole thing work out with… you know hiding everything from your parents."

"Well actually I was thinking because they can't see my future because you're in it also means that no one can read my mind except when they touch me. And the only person I'm planning on touching me is you and occasionally a hug or two here and there from whomever else. I just have to keep my distance from them and as for us acting around them well I'm not entirely sure of that." I admitted

"Sounds pretty good to me." He replied.

"Um Nessie where are we going?" he asked me. We'd been walking for a while and had no destination. Both of our mind sort of work that way.

"Can you hear who's at my house by any chance?" I squinted up at him because of the sun.

He listened for a minute and then answered "Everyone I guess… Nessie you know how much I care about you right?" he whispered looking down at me as we walked the short distance to my house.

"Yes. I think I do. Do you know how much I care about you?" I questioned him.

"I think I do. Today has been a crazy but perfect day. And if one thing goes wrong I'm afraid it might ruin everything that has happened." He confessed.

"That's not possible." I stated shaking my head as we walked up the steps to my house.

"I guess we'll see if your right." He said opening the house door for me and we both stepped in.

**Okay so let me know what you thought! Was it what you were expecting did you hate it love it? I love to hear what people think about it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I'm updating like I promised I would. And Hopefully I'll update again before my birthday on Friday. But chances are I will! This chapter is a little shorter than the others but i promise that the next will be longer! I hope you enjoy it!**

Everything felt really awkward. No one said a word and it started to bother me. I could see that some people were upset and could not help but think about what Jake had said to me about being upset with him. I looked at Jake to see if this is what he had meant. He looked like he wanted to cry. It made me want to comfort him but everyone was there including my parents.

"Okay. Is someone going to tell me what's going on?" I wondered out loud.

"Well i guess we should but we wanted to wait until the right time but i guess there could never really be a right time to tell you something like this." Carlisle explained.

"Can someone please just tell me? I do not need anyone to explain something that has not even been said. I'm a big girl. I think I can take it.

"Okay Nessie here it is. We're moving to Alaska in 5 days." he said it plain and simple. But behind those words nothing was plain and simple at all. Here I was a young teenager who is going to be ripped apart from her boyfriend and family to go move to a place where no one knows her. Where no one knows anything about her. Somewhere where she might get judged. I refused to let that happen things had just started to go good and just like Jake said everything could change.

"I'm not going." I said after several long minutes of silence. "I'm not leaving my family and my imprint to go live in Alaska with you guys. I don't care you can do whatever you want but I'm not getting separated from them." and by them I meant him but the pack already knew that.

"Nessie you got it all wrong. Jake's coming." my mom started and I instantly felt better. "And plus you can come down here every weekend if you want to come and see them. It's not like you're never going to see them again. We wouldn't do that to you Ness." In truth i did believe that she would do that and I wasn't going to bring up something that was unnecessary right now.

"Okay you promise?" i made sure looking at all of their faces.

"I promise." she assured me giving my shoulders a light squeeze.

"Okay were going to go for a walk. So we'll be back in a little bit." Paul said walking out the door.

Okay have fun kids." Esme yelled to us as we disappeared out of the house.

"That was interesting." Jake said turning to me.

"You got that right." I murmured as he took my hand.

"Guys?" Jared asked. We looked up and everyone was watching.

"What happened give us the details." Jared gushed like a little school girl. We all laughed and started to walk.

"Okay. I'll txt you everything I can't take the chance of them hearing anything." I mouthed.

Okay so Jake and I are going out but no one and I mean no one can know. Not the pack or anybody. We kissed well more like made out. Burt anyways we can't say anything out loud about it because then someone might hear and my father won't be able to read your thoughts because it involves a ware wolf. And as far as the thing about us moving I promise me and Jake will come no matter what my parents say. You guys won't be forgotten.

They all passed the message around and looked at us with both happy and sad smiles. "That's it!" Paul exclaimed looking around us. We all just looked at him like we had no idea what he meant, And in truth I really didn't know what he meant.

"What now Paul?" Jake asked.

"Were going out tonight to celebrate the going away of you guys." He said with a wicked smile on his face.

**Okay so tell me what you thought about it! I love to get reviews from everyone it makes me so happy so please keep reviewing!**


End file.
